


Would You Dance with Me

by hanekawa



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 20:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/930893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanekawa/pseuds/hanekawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Yamapi thinks Kame has a problem. And Kame thinks Yamapi's a little weird, but that's nothing new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Would You Dance with Me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this piece a few years ago, so their dynamics here is as I still perceived them at the time in my head.

He watches Kame dance, sometimes. All fllaily limbs and nothing graceful in the way he moves, as if his own body was actually somebody else's and he didn't really know how to move it right.

The first time he noticed it, he didn't care. Only assuming it was because they were still in growing stage, where they were still trying to be comfortable in the change their bodies were undergoing. They were still in their puberty, after all.

Between the three of them, Jin was the best at dancing; but then again, Jin had never been the kind of person who often overanalyzed everything. Yamapi was sure Jin didn't even notice the change in his own body beyond the initial ' _Oh! I'm getting bigger!'_ stage.

So yeah, he thought Kame's awkwardness with his own body would eventually fade, and that was why there was no reason to get Kame to talk it out or something.

Except it doesn't.

They nearly reach their twenties, now, and still Kame dances with the grace of an awkward fourteen-year-old—despite all those hard training during the years in between.

He has never had the opportunity to watch Kame dance up close and personal before—mainly because he has never cared enough to look. Besides, all those time when they appeared together in Summary or Shounen Club, the other members of their own respective groups have always been there with them and effectively distracting them (him, to be precise, since he's sure Kame didn't even notice then) from ever paying more attention than necessary.

But since they had to practice together for their Seishun Amigo single, it's kinda hard not to notice it.

 

 

“It's because he has no talent,” Ryo says when Yamapi tells him about it. “Like, at all. You see, dancing is all about talent; you have it, you'll do fine. You have none, and failure is the only thing awaits. No backdoor, no nothing.”

Yanapi frowns. “That's extreme.”

“Life is extreme.” Ryo nods. “that's why we need to live it to the fullest.”

“Are you saying Jin has talent then?”

Ryo rolls his eyes. “I wouldn't call that dancing. That Bakanishi doesn't dance; he _seduces_ , and that's all there is to it.”

“Does that mean the purpose—the reason you're doing it—actually affects your dancing?” Yamapi asks.

Ryo looks at him in a way that makes him feel like a very dense and a very slow five-year-old. “Of course it is. No point in doing anything for nothing, isn't it?”

No, of course not. How can you give it your fullest if you don't even know why you're doing it?

So it's possible, Yamapi concludes, that dancing is not exactly something Kame wants to be doing. He remembers Kame saying in interviews how he was forced into J&A. Could it be the boy still feel forced even after such a long time?

 

 

Kame blinks. “What?”

“Do you actually not like what you're doing?” he repeats, gesturing impatiently with his hands.

“...and what exactly it is do you think I'm doing?” he says it so slowly, careful to make his words pronounced right and clear, as if he's afraid Yamapi would purposefully mishear his words and draw an entirely new meaning from them or something.

“You tell me.”

Kame blinks again. Then he raises an eyebrow at him. “Is this some kind of game?”

“I'm being perfectly serious here.” He huffs. Kame just keeps looking at him weird. Yamapi sighs. This went a lot better in his mind. “You see, the first step in solving a problem is to admit that you have it.”

“And again I ask you, what are you talking about?” the corner of his right eye twitches. The first sign of annoyance.

Yamapi has to admit tough, if Kame's actually only acting, then he does a good job of it too. Which only fuels Yamapi's own impatience at this whole thing. “Look, all you have to do is admit it, then we'll start from there.”

Kame's right eye twitches again. “As I told you before--”

“Argh! Just admit it already, you stubborn prick!”

“Stub--” Kame's initial look of indignation is immediately replaced by a pair of narrowed eyes. “I don't even know what do I need to admit to you, you jerk!”

Yamapi blinks. “You don't know.” He confirms in a much calmer voice than his previous one.

“Why would I even pretend to not know something if I actually do know it?” Kame says irritably.

Yamapi shrugs. “People do that all the time, you realize.”

“It's a waste of time.” The boy massages his temple in a way that reminds Yamapi of those times when he tries to fend off some incoming headaches.

“Huh. That must be why they called you a prick—you don't know how to joke properly.”

Kame freezes. And blinks. Then he tilts his head to the side carefully, like most people do when they're trying to observe something better. “...you're not very tactful, aren't you?”

It's Yamapi's turn to blink. “Huh?”

Kame sighs. “Never mind. I'll go on ahead then, if you don't mind.”

*


End file.
